Exilée et plus si affinité
by Itoshii no Hime
Summary: Hinamori est exilée sur Terre aprés la Trahison d'Aizen, c'était sans compter sur Matsumoto, Renji et les autres qui oeuvrent pour le retour de la shinigami et plus si affinité. HinamoriXToshiro, leger RenjiXByakuya, M par sécurité.
1. I: Prologue

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent ,malhereusement ou heureusement pour eux, pas mais a l'auteur de Bleach : Tite Kubo**

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes que je n'aurai pas vu, beta reader tu est le bien venu ^^**

**pairing: Toshiro/Momo et un léger Byakuya/Renji , le premier parce qu'il en a pas beaucoup sur ffeunet, et le deuxieme juste parce que ça ne peut être autrement ^^**

**je préviens Les fan du Ichigo/Orihime qu'il n'y en aura pas içi tout simplement par ce qu' Orihime est une cruche et qu'Ichigo mérite mieu qu'une cruche aux gros seins.**

**rating : M par sécurité**

**ceci est ma premiére vraie fic, j'espére qu'elle vous plaira, sur ceux bonne Lecture.**

**ps :Je ne suis pas particuliérement fan des Happy-End mais il est presque sur que cette fic en sera une, tout simplement car j'aime trop Toshiro pour le tuer, et que sa le rendrai triste si Hinamori mourait xD Alors pour le bonheur de Toshiro et son epanouisement , un Happy-End ^^**

**HainekoHime**

* * *

_**Exilée et plus si affinité**_

-Toshiro, je suis exilée sur Terre

- Et ?

- ça ne te fait rien ?

- Non

-Bien, Adieu Capitaine Hitsugaya dit Hinamori vexée du peu de réaction de son soit disant Meilleur ami.

Toshiro la regarda partir de loin, bien sur que ca lui faisait qu'elle que chose, mais si il lui avait dit Hinamori serait encor plus attristée. Toshiro tourna le dos au portail que venait de traversée son amie, et pris la direction de sa capitainerie. La paperasse l'attendait, il fut rejoint par sa vice-capitaine qui avait par un pur hasard avait assisté a cet émouvant adieu.

-Capitaine ?

- Matsumoto ?

- vous auriez dû lui dire

- Lui dire quoi ?

- Que vous auriez préféré partir avec elle que devoir rester ici

- Et qu'est ce qui aurait changé ? Elle serait partie quand même et moi je serai retourné à ce fichu bureau.

- Elle aurait su que vous teniez un minimum à elle

- …

Devant le manque flagrant de réponse de son capitaine Matsumoto préféra se taire, elle irait parler à Renji, Rukia et les autres plus tard, après tout ce ne serai pas la première fois qu'ils l'aideraient avec son capitaine (1).

**TH/MH**

* * *

Hinamori était enfin arrivée dans ce qui serai son logement a partir de maintenant. Ayant un corps de collégienne et ne pouvant donc pas vivre seule, Hinamori logerait donc chez Orihime. Orihime avait accepté car la jeune fille lui apporterait un peu de compagnie et qu'Ichigo avait promis de passer voir la shinigami le plus possible. (2)

**TH/MH**

* * *

"-Tu ne pense pas que c'est exagéré de l'exilée sur Terre ?

-La décision ne dépend pas de moi

-Je ne te demande que ton avis Byakuya

-On en a déjà parlé Renji, hors de ma propriété c'est Capitaine Kuchiki

-Bien capitaine Kuchiki, dit Renji avant de sortir pour rejoindre Matsumoto. "

Mais ce n'est pas vrai s'exaspéra Byakuya après que Renji soit sorti, son cher vice-capitaine allait le rendre fou avec ses sautes d'humeur.

**

* * *

**

**(1) Référence au film **_**BLEACH :**__**The Diamond Dust Rebellion**_

**(2) Dans le manga aparament Ichigo et Hinamori ne se connaissent pas, mais on va dire que là ils se connaissent ^^**

**Je ne suis pas une grande écrivaine, je m'excuse encor pour les fautes que j'ai pu oublier.**

**J'espére que ce Prologue/ premier chapitre vous a plus ^^ donné votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. **

**La suite n'est pas écrite d'avance donc vos idée son les bienvenus ^^**

**A la prochaine**

**HainekoHime**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Oh la vilaine fille qui poste pas a l'heure Sorry les gens, fin y'a personne donc pas trop grave =)**

**voila donc un petit chapitre, pas trop utile mais bon ^^ j'espere qu'il vous plaira quand meme **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle était sur Terre, les cours ne l'intéressaient pas, les élèves de son collège étaient puérils, en un mois elle n'avait parlée à personne, et personne ne lui avait parlé. C'était mieux ainsi, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Elle ne parlait pas non plus à Orihime, juste le nécessaire. Elle n'aimait pas Orihime, cette fille amoureuse d'un garçon sans vraiment lui avoir parlé. Mais elle lui était simplement reconnaissante de l'héberger.

_Pour une fois qu'elle est utile. _

En bref, elle s'ennuyait ferme. Le monde des Humains ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, trop de bruit, le besoin qu'ils ont de se faire du mal mutuellement, l'ignorance, la haine, et l'absence de Toshiro, surtout l'absence de Toshiro. Avant elle aimait allé dans le monde des Humains, quand elle savait qu'elle n'y serait que pour peu de temps, ce qui n'était plus le cas maintenant. La Cruche, Orihime lui avait donc donné la chambre de son frère.

« Puisque tu n'es pas prête de repartir, autant que tu sois bien installée »

_Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie _

_A rajouter : La stupidité des Humains. _

_Comment Rukia peut être amie avec elle ?_

Sa chambre, elle aurait préféré être à l'hôpital de la division 4 après avoir été massacrée par Kenpachi que d'être dans cette chambre : sa chambre avait les murs bleu turquoise, la couleur des yeux de Toshiro, ses meubles étaient blanc, comme les cheveux de Toshiro, la moquette (**NDA **:elle aurait de quoi fumer) était douce, comme Toshiro quand il n'était qu'a 2.

En bref sa chambre était faite pour lui rappeler Toshiro, et par conséquent la Soul Society.

Elle eu les larmes aux yeux en repensant au lien qu'elle avait fait avec Toshiro la première fois qu'elle était rentré dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Maintenant qu'elle ne le voyait plus tout les jours, qu'elle n'était plus sur de le revoir le lendemain, qu'elle ne l'entendrait plus râler quand elle l'appelait _Shiro-chan_, elle réalisait à quel point sa vie avait été heureuse avec lui, à quel point sa vie lui manquait, à qu'elle point il lui manquait, à qu'elle point elle l'aimait.

Elle se leva du lit où elle se trouvait depuis son retour du collège, et prit la direction de la porte, elle avait besoin de sortir, de se changer les idées, avant de devenir folle du manque qu'elle ressentait.

La douleur de la trahison de son capitaine, de son EX-capitaine -il n'était plus comme elle, elle n'était plus sa vice-capitaine, ni même shinigami - n' était rien en comparaison de ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant.

Aizen, elle s'était promis de lui faire payer sa trahison quoi qu'il lui en coûte, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, elle avait déjà tout perdu en étant exilée ici, loin de sa vie.

* * *

Toshiro se trouvait dans son bureau, seul, Matsumoto étant sûrement encore partie décuver son saké. Après tout il en avait rien à faire, qu'elle vienne travailler ou non, il y avait toujours autant de travaille pour lui, sauf que si elle ne venait pas, il avait la paix, chose qui était rare pour lui en ce moment. Car bien sur depuis deux semaines Matsumoto s'inquiétée pour son capitaine. Les premiers jours après le départ d'Hinamori c'était passé –presque- normalement, comme si son capitaine ne réalisait pas, puis après avoir été a la division 5, par réflexe, son humeur c'était dégradé. Il ne voulait plus voir personne, il ne répondait que le minimum nécessaire, s'entraînait et entraînait les membres de sa division que le minimum.

La plupart des Shinigami auraient pu penser que le Capitaine de la 10eme division faisait ceci en signe de protestation, si justement il n'avait pas était le Capitaine de la 10eme division. Il ne faut pas confondre le capitaine de la 10eme avec son vice-capitaine.

Toshiro, ayant fini son _passionnant_ travail de remplissage de dossier pour aujourd'hui et souhaitant éviter le maximum de Shinigami et Officiers, sortait de sa capitainerie, rentrant chez lui. Il était trop plonger dans ses pensés pour réaliser qu'une discussion se tenait non loin de lui, entre sa vice-capitaine et le vice-capitane de la division 6, et que celle-ci, pour une fois, ne concernait pas le saké. Continuant donc sa route sans prêter attention au deux soûlards de vice-capitaine, il arriva a ce qu'y pourrait être considéré comme son domicile.

Il était encore tôt a la Soul Society quand Toshiro décida de ce coucher après un court moment d'hésitation entre son futon et un dossier, qui traînait sur sa table de chevet, près d'une photo de lui et Hinamori. Il s'allongea en prenant la photo dans ses mains.

La photo datait du jour du départ d'Hinamori pour l'Académie des shinigami, autant dire il y a pas mal de temps, mais un temps infime depuis leur rencontre.

Momo, cela ne faisait qu'un mois qu'elle avait été exiler, mais elle lui manquait. Au début il pensait à elle comme à une meilleure amie qu'on était sur de ne plus revoir, puis il réalisa qu'elle était beaucoup plus que ça pour lui et depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis il cherchait un moyen pour la voir, savoir ce qu'elle faisait, si elle allait bien, si le monde des vivants ne l'ennuyait pas. Après tout lui-même n'aimait pas se rendre sur Terre. Il préférait le calme du Seireitei, comme Momo sûrement.

Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, toujours en ce demande comment il pouvait faire pour contacter Momo, il vit un chat noir traverser .

_Bien sûr Yoruichi ! _

«- Yoruichi attend ! Tu peux me rendre un service ? »

_

* * *

_

Je suis vraiment trop gentille, me sacrifié pour eux vraiment… Je devrais devenir messagère professionnelle, avec une prime de pénibilité, et là, elle serait énorme.

«_- _Yoruichi ! »

«- Orihime …. »

«- Yoruichi ! »

_Cruche ! _

«- Est-ce que Hinamori est là, s'il te plait ? »

«- euh…Non elle sortie tout à l'heure, elle ne devrait pas tarder. Tu veux rester l'attendre ? »

_Hitsugaya je te hais_

«- Si, ça ne te dérange pas bien sur. »

«- Bien sur que non. »

_Et merd* _

Ce fut donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur que Yoruichi et Orihime attendirent Hinamori pendant une bonne heure, courage Yoruichi !

* * *

**Voila, j'espere qu'il vous a plus**

**A la prochiane **

**HainekoHime**


End file.
